True Love Lasts
by viralsfan101
Summary: Catoniss - Cato has volunteered to represent District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games. But when he meets a girl who turns his world upside down, will everything change? Also contains ThreshxClove and a bit of PeetaxGlimmer and GalexMadge FIRST STORY, NO FLAMES, RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

1

Cato

I was sitting on the train watching the recap of the reaping. Clove was arguing with her mentor about how she should present herself, but I managed to tune her out. I've known Clove for years- it's not difficult to do. As the districts go by, I rate them in my head; most of them don't even deserve a number. The district 11 boy looks a bit threatening but so shockingly stupid that I don't worry, and I feel a pang for the girl, who is so young. She is the only one I feel for because she looks so strong; she could be successful if she were just a bit older. Then district 12 comes on, and there's another 12 year old up. She looks weak, not like 11. Still, it'll be difficult to kill her; I'll leave it to Clove or one of the District 1 careers. Hang on, what is that? A District 12 volunteer? That never happens. It's her sister, that's brave. I've never seen passion like that. She's gorgeous as well. Oh, I want her. Katniss Everdeen, I'll remember that name. Look at the other one; he looks like a puppy dog. He obviously loves her, like most of District 12. "Brutus, what's up with this girl? What do you know about her?" I ask. Brutus turns to the TV and nods, "Not much. According to Haymitch, she and her friend support the whole district with their catches. She can hunt, so you watch out for her. Clear?" I nod curtly and Clove scoffs. "She won't be any competition for us, right Cato?" I look back to the screen, at her, the determination in her eyes, and I agree. I'm lying, I'm worried about her. She's hot, and there's a fire in her eyes that I've never seen before, not on any District 2 girl. But there's sadness too, a sadness that makes me want to hold her and tell her that it's all gonna be fine. But I can't. That's when I decide, she is gonna win this thing. I'm gonna send her home to her sister. I'll get us down to the final 2, and then she can kill me. I've never felt like this before…

Haymitch

They're watching the recap of the reaping and I'm trying to size up my tributes. Peeta seems pretty weedy, hopelessly in love with Katniss and terrified of the competition. However, Katniss is harder to analyse. She keeps her face blank, only flickering when the District 2 male is selected. He is tall, muscular and attractive; he could be a problem for me and Katniss. Peeta notices her flicker, just as I do and his eyes harden, obviously jealous.

She's changed a lot since I last saw her; she's matured and toughened over the years. She's gorgeous and curvy, but strong and muscular. I promised her mother I would protect her, and I will do whatever it takes to get her out of there alive. If that means teaming up with one of the Careers, then that's what I'll get her to do. Peeta starts a conversation about how to win and I start to explain before I realise that Katniss isn't listening, her face blank and her eyes out of focus. "Sweetheart, listen up. I'm trying to explain how you can survive." She stares at me and snaps back into her normal determined self. "Sorry, Haymitch, continue." I turn my attention solely to her, and I describe the best way to go about it. "It's simple. Make people like you. If you do that, you will get sponsors and people will send you gifts in the arena, things that will help you survive." She nods and looks away again, tightening her jaw. Peeta asked another question, something I didn't hear or care about. I ignored him and he tapped me on the shoulder. I swung round, holding a knife to his throat. "Don't touch me again. Go to your room. Both of you go now please." I put my knife away and Peeta scarpered. Katniss made to follow him but I put my arm out to stop her. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She nodded, eyes glistening and I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed onto my chest and then looked up at me. "What am I gonna do? I have to win this for Prim, for my mom." I just stroked her hair and whispered, "I have a plan. Don't panic darling." Suddenly she pulled away, wiping her eyes, and the fire was back. "I'm gonna win. Thank you Haymitch." She walked away, into her room.

Cato

It's time for the tribute parade. I look hot; our stylists have used my best features to my advantage. Our chariot came out 2nd and the crowd went wild. _I've been trained for this_, I think, winking at the crowd. I smirk as women swoon. As we pull into the clearing to hear the president speak, I see District 12 emerge. There she is, looking absolutely stunning. Suddenly both of them are on fire; I panic but quickly realise its part of their costume. I'm such an idiot; like they'd really set _her_ on fire. Clove slaps my hand and I return my gaze to the front; shit, I can't believe she noticed. She glares at me; I can almost feel her burning holes in me. "Focus, Cato. I can't believe she's doing this to us. And you're busy fawning over her. I will not die because you're a little bit distracted," she murmurs out of the corner of her mouth furiously. I smirk again, and mutter under my breath, "Jealous, Clove?" She goes to reply but President Snow enters and she shuts up. I know I'm in for it later.

After his speech, I have a discussion with Brutus, who reprimands me for my behaviour. "Stop making eyes at 12. She's trouble." He goes on and on, and I stop listening quickly, looking around the room at the competition. There she is. She looks at me and smirks as her mentor says something about the parade. I wink at her and she winks back, earning me a slap round the head from Brutus. She starts to laugh and the boy, Peeta I think, pulls her away, towards the elevator. I instantly feel angry - how dare he touch her. But she looks back over her shoulder and waves at me, mouthing a single word. Yes! She still prefers me and we haven't even said one word to each other. Brutus and Clove pull me back to face them, Clove furious at my actions. "Come on," she said, "Let's go eat." I shake my head and pull away. "I'm not hungry," I reply, "I wanna explore." Brutus rolls his eyes, and as Clove storms off, he says, "Behave," and runs after her.

Katniss

That District 2 boy is fit. Haymitch said he couldn't stop staring during the parade. I tried to act like I couldn't care less but as I looked at him, I caught him staring back. Haymitch murmured, "See, I told you. Play up to him a little," and I smirked. He winked at me, and I tried not to collapse. "Keep. Your. Cool," Haymitch whispered, and I just winked back. District 2's mentor slapped him round the head and I burst out laughing. Peeta swore and tugged on my arm, guiding me to the elevator. As the doors opened, I turned to see him still staring at me. I waved and then mouthed one word. "Roof." I wonder if he'll come. Peeta tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, eyes blazing and eyebrows raised and he immediately backed off. "Sorry. I was just wondering… What the hell are you playing at?" I ignored him and let Haymitch deal with it, going back to my room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Katniss

I'm ready to meet Cato. I asked Cinna to find me something nice to wear, and he outdid himself as usual. That's the great thing about Cinna, he does as you request and asks no questions in return. I was wearing a forest green dress that goes to my knees and a pair of brown flip-flops, and ready to make my way to the rooftop. _PING!_ and I arrived. As if the capitol wasn't magical enough, the roof is like a whole other world. There are hundreds of different plants but the view. I could see everything from up there. I leant against the railing, taking it all in. As I looked down, arms slipped around my waist. I screamed and spun to find Cato not six inches away from my face. "Oh, Cato. It's just you." He pulled away and rolled his eyes. "Great," he said, "Thanks for such a warm reception. " I laughed and apologised instantly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm Katniss, nice to meet you." He shook my hand and sunk to the floor, leaning against a wall. I slid to sit next to him and we talked for hours. I feel like I've known him forever, and I have never laughed like I did that night. He makes me forget my problems. I think I like him. At about midnight, we had to say goodbye. In the lift he gave me a hug and he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him in surprise and he kissed me on the lips. As the elevator doors opened, we pulled apart and I turned to see Haymitch, standing with his arms across his chest. I blushed red and Cato whispered "Goodbye, princess," before slapping my bum as I exited the lift. Haymitch looked absolutely furious and I hung my head, waiting to be reprimanded.

Haymitch

It's midnight and Katniss is still missing. Peeta went to bed hours ago, like the sensible bread boy he is, but I could tell he was worried. I searched all over and didn't find her anywhere. Suddenly the elevator lit up, showing that it was coming to our floor, from the roof. I groaned; of course, why didn't I check there. I stand in front of the lift waiting for the doors to open and when they do, there she is. With Cato. Kissing. _Shit sweetheart, _I think, _what have you got yourself into?_ He whispered into her ear and slaps her on the arse as she comes out of the lift. She hangs her head and waits for me to speak, blushing all the while. "Katniss. Sweetheart. Would you care to explain what the fucking hell you think you are doing with a Career?" I asked. She looked at me defiantly and replied, "Look, you told me to play to him." I rolled my eyes, "Not like that and you know it." She growled at me, "Look, I like Cato. A lot. And if I only have a few days left in my life, I want to spend it happy. Ok?" I stepped closer to her and screamed, "NO. Not with a Career. And especially not with Cato." She started to cry, and shouted back, "Since when did you run my life?" With those words, she got back into the lift and went to floor 2. Where Cato was. SHIT.

Cato

I just had the best evening. I love Katniss so much but she doesn't even know it. I know that our relationship is moving fast, I mean, I've spoken to her once but…We talked all evening, like I've known her all my life. And when we got in the lift, I had to say goodbye and I've never felt so goddamn heartbroken but on the plus side, she looked almost as unhappy as me. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Her mentor saw us though and I'm worried that she'll be in trouble. Anyway, I went back to my room and unlike Katniss, I wasn't caught by Brutus. I was in the middle of getting changed when someone knocked on my door. I was just wearing my boxers but I thought it was Clove so I went to answer it.

_Oh shit_ I thought, as I opened the door. Katniss fell through the door, sobbing onto my chest. I hugged her close and guided her over to my bed. We sat and I pulled her chin up, to look into my eyes. "Princess, please don't cry. What happened? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I will destroy him." I said, slowing growing more angry as I watched her cry as if there was no tomorrow. She shook her head and whispered through the tears. "He said… he said I can't see you anymore." I groaned in horror, "No, princess, no, that could never happen. I won't let him take you away from me. I … I love you. I know that it's quick, and I've only just meant you, but I feel like I've known you forever. I want to be with you forever. We can sort this." She looked at me shocked and kissed me passionately, moaning "I love you too, Cato, you are so incredible. Can… Can I stay here tonight please? I can't go back to my floor." I nodded speechless and we got into bed. She kept her clothes on and I slept in my boxers. As we got in, I pulled to my chest and embraced her as we slept.

When I awoke in the morning, my arms were empty and she was gone. I found myself devastated but I soon put on my game face as I realised why I had woken up in the first place. "CATO. CATO," Clove screamed through the door, and I sprung to my feet, dressing hurriedly and sprinting to breakfast. Brutus and Clove turned their furious gazes on me and attacked me immediately, shouting, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" "Out," I replied, yawning and hushing them. The noise was too much, early in the morning. "Brutus, can I have a word?" I asked desperately. "Clove needs to talk to me first. By the way, you missed the announcement. The Capitol is terrified about the rumours of a rebellion which are only getting louder. So, to quieten them down, they have decided they're going to allow two victors." I looked at my plate, trying to hide the fact that I was smiling. We can come out of this together. My heart leaped, did a little dance inside my body. Brutus snapped, and dragged me out of the room, leading me up to the penthouse where Haymitch and Katniss were waiting. "Last night, Cato." Brutus began, "At about midnight, Haymitch called me and told me that you two were found together. Right?" We both nodded and I reached over to clasp her hand. She looked at me and her eyes were red and swollen. I guess Haymitch had another go at her, over breakfast. He growled and I pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Cato." Brutus snapped, continuing his rant, "Look, I'm happy you're happy, yadayadayada. Do you two want to come out of these games alive? Together?" I nodded, my eyes begging him to make it happen, but Katniss whispered, "What about Peeta?" Haymitch got up and roared, "He's dead already, cos you broke his heart. Face it, sweetheart, he was never gonna make it out alive." She began to cry again and nodded, declaring, "I want to make it out with Cato. Please." Haymitch ran forward, kissed her forehead and murmured, "Consider it done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, viralsfan101 here! I'm so amazed that people are actually reading my story. Just to clear up a few things:**

**-I am aware that their relationship is moving really fast but this fanfic is more about their life after the Games.**

**- I've had some reviews saying that this is difficult to read, in terms of layout. Could others confirm this and maybe tell me what exactly is wrong with it?**

**Lastly, I don't mind guest reviewers, in fact I think its great, but at least give me a chance to reply. I don't just wanna hear that its crap with no reasons why, you know? Whatever. Here's chapter 3!**

3

Katniss

We've been training together for days, and we've managed to keep it a secret, except for Clove who is slightly suspicious. We've just received the training scores. I thought I was in a lot of trouble as I lost my temper slightly and almost shot the gamesmakers, but no. I got an 11. Cato got a 10 and he's coming up to my room to celebrate.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door and I ran to open it. As it swung open, he took my breath away, pulling me into a bear hug. "Well done, princess! I always knew you were incredible!" He kissed my neck and I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Oh baby, moan for me," he groaned. I laughed, and took his hand, jumping down. "Later babe, right now we need to talk to Haymitch and Brutus about interviews." He moaned again and followed me down the corridor.

Cato

It's time for the interviews. We've been prepping for hours and we have a plan. I've barely been away from Katniss for days, so it was hard to say goodbye when we had to get ready. I look hot, wearing a black tuxedo with a flame red bowtie. As I look around, I see that almost all the tributes have arrived, except her and I groan with longing. I wonder what Cinna has designed for her this time. Glimmer taps me on the shoulder and I have to make awkward conversation. She looks like a whore, flashing her boobs and skirt up her arse – not my thing at all. Clove is simply dressed, in a long black dress, and she looks hotter than I've ever seen her. Rue looks really cute, dressed in a pink dress, almost like a fairy. Peeta looks awful, dressed in a normal tuxedo but he looks dreadfully nervous, as Haymitch whispers in his ear.

Suddenly, she enters and my jaw drops. She is wearing a long dress the exact colour of my bowtie and I raise an eyebrow. She smirks at me and joins the back of the line waiting to go on. A mentor from 4 leads us on stage to find our seats before the show, and I'm sitting next to Katniss. I smirk again and wink at her. She giggles and looks away, applauding as Caesar walks onto the stage. He reveals that the interviews would take place in the seating order and so Katniss will be second from last, I will be 3rd from last, Clove will be fourth and Peeta will be last. Everyone's interviews go by, without interest. So far, the crowd loves Clove and Rue, as they have the best personalities. Now it's me.

My interview breezed by, and I stuck to the plan, flirting with the audience. At the end of the interview, Caesar asked one more question about my alliance and I answered according to the script Brutus had provided. "I know who I'm coming out with and it's not my district partner. Sorry." With that, I winked at the audience and I went back to my seat. Clove growled, furious about having been excluded from my plans. The crowd erupted as Katniss made her way to the stage. She avoided all awkward questions like a pro and showed the crowd her flames. I was so proud of her, my girl on fire. I was so busy thinking about her that I almost missed Peeta's interview. Again, Caesar asked about alliances and Peeta answered proudly, "I am in love with Katniss. We will come out of it together." I roared and jumped to my feet, shouting "BULLSHIT, LOVERBOY!" I probably would have attacked him if Katniss hadn't restrained me. She threw me back into my seat and knelt in front of me, whispering hurriedly, "Cato, babe, calm down. Ignore him; he's just trying to get a rise out of you. I love you, not him, we're gonna come out of this together and we're gonna be together forever." A gasp ran down the line of tributes as they passed on what she had said. As it reached Clove, she jumped up and screeches, "I KNEW IT! CATO, YOU BASTARD!" Caesar claps his hands joyfully, and pushes Peeta out of the way, pulling Katniss and me up onto the stage.

Haymitch

Katniss looks at me, horrified. I shake my head, out of ideas and I look at Brutus, panicked. He nods, and mouths, 'This will get sponsors.' I nod and look back at Katniss trying to reassure her. Caesar screams to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the star-crossed lovers of the 74th Hunger Games." He sat them down, and began to interview them, "Katniss, Cato, how did this happen?" I watch as Katniss shrugs, getting flustered, but Cato takes her hand and gives her strength. "I feel like… like I've known him my whole life. I love him, and I was so grateful when the rule change came around. Um… we're gonna win this thing and I don't ever wanna lose him. I'm sorry that I've let Peeta down and… I just want to be with Cato. I'm actually grateful to the Capitol, because, without the Hunger Games, we never would have got together." She finally stopped speaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Cato was holding her hand tighter than ever and the whole arena was silent, speechless. As he pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her face gently, the whole arena burst into applause, cheering and crying. Caesar shook Cato's hand and kissed Katniss on hers, before dismissing them. As they stumbled backstage, both sobbing, Brutus and I ran to them, embracing them and congratulating them.

Suddenly Cato was on the floor, and Peeta was standing over him furious. He turned to me and started shouting. "You knew. Why didn't you tell me, instead of telling me to be myself in the interview?" Katniss knelt down beside Cato, kissed his cheek where Peeta had punched him and jumped to her feet, eyes blazing, ready to attack him. I restrained her, as she screamed at him, "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH HIM! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU CREEP!" By now, Cato was also on his feet. He punched Peeta once and then turned to Katniss, whispering, "There now baby, we're even. Forget it. We'll kill him first, ok? You and I, that's all that matters." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was calm again. I was shocked; no-one has that much power over her. They must be closer than I thought. She kissed his cheek again, made an obscene finger gesture in Peeta's direction, and kissed me goodnight. "We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" she said, before leading Cato away. I spotted Brutus, who was with Clove. She was reacting similarly to Peeta, screaming blue murder and Brutus looked bored. I picked Peeta up and took him to his room, motioning to Brutus to imitate my actions.

Brutus and I managed to dump our tributes back on their respective floor before meeting in the bar for a discussion. We picked a secluded table at the back of the bar and talked quietly. "We need to make sure they both get out of there in one piece," I whispered. Brutus rolled his eyes and said, "I thought that's what we were trying to do in the first place." I chuckled sarcastically, "Obviously, you twit," and I thumped him gently, continuing, "But I mean it. They are a lot closer than I first thought, very attached, especially sweetheart. She … He can control her like no-one else can, calm her down like no-one else can. They're more in love than I have ever seen two people. If one of them dies, they will be goddamn heartbroken, probably kill themselves. We cannot let that happen." Brutus nods, shocked by my speech but evidently agreeing. "So what do we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Cato

We had such an amazing night last night. I mean, I've had sex before but never with someone who matters like Kat does. She was a virgin and I'm glad that I was her first time; it just makes it so much more special for both of us. She is beautiful and I have never felt like this before. Oh, when this is all over, I will make her my wife. However, we had to get up early to discuss tactics for the Games. They start in 6 hours and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. For her. Not for me. I've been training for this my whole life. I'm ready.

Katniss

I'm scared. We're talking tactics and it's all becoming so real. "Right, so when the klaxon goes off?" Haymitch asks, running through the plan with Cato who already seems to know what's happening. Cato continues, "I run towards the Cornucopia, kill as many as is necessary in the bloodbath, and grab as many supplies as I can." I intervene, "I can help with that." Haymitch, Cato and Brutus all turn to face me, shouting, "NO." Cato takes my hands and explains, "Princess, it's just too dangerous for you. With Clove and Peeta both out to get you now, the best you can do is hide in the forest until I come find you, ok?" I shake my head, asking, "What if you don't make it?" Brutus and Cato roar with laughter and he just says, "Baby, I've been training for this for years. I will survive, ok?" He kisses me and I feel so reassured I collapse on his chest. Haymitch rolls his eyes and taps me on the shoulder, saying, "Ok, sweetheart, say goodbye to your lover, it's time to get ready now." I nod and turn back to Cato, kissing him. He kisses my neck and then pulls away to look me in the eyes, asking, "Princess. Kat, promise me you'll stick to the plan. If you don't, we're gonna die, and I can't lose you." I nod, tears rolling down my cheeks. _I hardly ever cry back home, _I think, _but around Cato, I must have cried at least ten times. I just can't help myself_. I kiss Cato passionately one more time and then allow myself to be led away by Haymitch, towards Cinna's open arms, where he is waiting to prepare me.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys! I'll post chapter 5 later today x**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Peeta

It's time. 10. Katniss looks over at Cato. 9. She looks gorgeous, her hair back in that traditional braid. 8. He winks at her. 7. She nods. 6. I wonder what their plan is. 5. Clove hisses, noticing their mental conversation. 4. It's obvious she'll go for Katniss. 3. I need to protect her. 2. I have to kill Clove. 1. Get to a weapon. 0. GO!

Katniss

I run from the Cornucopia, up the nearest tree, where no-one can get me. I watch as Cato strikes down as many people as he can to get to the supplies. He grabs two rucksacks, a box of food, a bow, a quiver of arrows and a double-edged sword. He begins to run towards me, so I climb down. I get distracted as Clove makes her way towards Cato. Panicking, I climb faster and miss the knife flying into her back. As I look round for her killer, I see Peeta nodding at us and sprinting off in the opposite direction. Cato carries on running towards me and chucks me a bag. As he reaches me, he passes me my bow and arrows and we run far away. Soon, we reach the river and we follow it as far from the cornucopia as we can before setting up camp. I start a fire and we eat dinner. We're done quickly enough and I must look as exhausted as I feel because Cato offers to take first watch. He cradles me in his arms and we watch the sky as the fallen are shown. I count as 18 tributes go by, including Marvel, Glimmer and of course Clove. The bloodbath must have continued long after we left… That leaves Foxface, Peeta, Thresh, Rue and us two as real competitors. Suddenly two more cannons go off and Foxface flashes up, shortly followed by Thresh. I look at Cato, horrified. "Final 4," he whispers, "We can win this thing. Rue is strong but both she and Peeta have no hope at surviving. We could go back to the Cornucopia. It would be safer; it's where all the supplies are. We could sleep on top of it and we'd be safe from everything. What do you think?" I nodded and sleepily murmured, "In the morning?" He kissed my forehead and nodded. I slipped out of conscious to the sound of him humming the Valley Song.

Cato

I watch as she sleeps, as if all her cares have disappeared. I'm happy because she's gonna live and we are gonna leave here together. I'm sad because Clove is dead, and she was my best friend back in District 2. I'm scared because Peeta is still alive, and he probably wants to kill me. What if he does? Will Kat get out of here? Fuck. Training didn't prepare me for this. Why didn't it prepare me for this? 'Help me' I mouth to the sky and a parachute arrives. I open it up to see a jewellery box, with an engagement ring inside, along with a note that reads, 'YOU'RE WELCOME ;), H+B.' I look up and ask for more help but instead rain starts to fall. _That is not what I meant_ I think furiously as I frantically wake her up. She jerks up, screaming, "What? What is it? Cato!" I calm her down and soon she realises what's happening. I'm terrified the rain will turn into a flash flood. And if it does, we're screwed. I pick up all the stuff and usher her towards the cave near the river, shoving her in as far away from the mouth as I can.

I was right; soon the cave is filling up and Katniss and I are cowering against the wall. She curls into me and I rock her as I watch the water rise. Just as it is about to reach us, it stops raining and the water level falls again. We both heave a sigh of relief and she kisses me passionately. "We're still alive," she repeats happily, "You sleep now. I'll keep watch. No-one will find us here." And I nod, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

When I wake up, Katniss is preparing breakfast. Our stuff is all packed up, perfect and ready to go. "Eat up babe, we need to get going," she says happily, and I laugh. "What?" she asks and I just look at her. "Is this what it's gonna be like when we're married?" I ask, and she looks at me, shocked. "Did… Did you just ask me to marry you?" she whispered and I panic, looking around for inspiration before looking back at her blushing and I nod. She laughs joyfully, the beautiful peal echoing around the cave, and she looks at me expectantly. "Do it properly then. In case we don't make it out of here." I smile, and kneel down, taking her hands. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you. Your personality, the way you care so much for your sister, the way your eyes sparkle when I kiss you, everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to live with you in the Victors Village, meet your family and friends, buy you anything you want to make you happy and provide for our kids. I'll do anything to make you happy. Marry me? Please, princess?" I watch her face carefully throughout the speech, watch it soften and she begins to cry. She kneels down in front of me and whispers through her tears. Just one word. "Yes." I yank her in for a kiss, our tears joined as I cheer quietly. I pull out the ring and she looks at me, confused. "Brutus and Haymitch gave it to me," and I slide it on to her finger.

Haymitch

That's my girl! I turn my attention to the screen as Caesar claps his hands with joy. He looks to the audience and shouts, "So the star-crossed lovers take it to the next level! Might they be the parents of the first Hunger Games babies?" The crowd cheers and I laugh, shaking Brutus' hand.

Prim

I can't believe that Katniss has found love. She's gonna get married? That's crazy. I turn to Mom and look at her confused. Mom shrugs her shoulders and returns her attention to the screen, where Katniss and Cato are walking back towards the centre of the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please R&R, can we get to 10? **

6

Katniss

We're back at the Cornucopia, just finished eating dinner. Cato is gathering our stuff together, ready to climb on top, to sleep. We are finally ready. He gives me a boost and passes the stuff up, the food first then the weapons and finally the blankets. I pull him up and soon we are both up there, looking around for the slightest sign of movement. Suddenly, there are two cannon shots and I look around horrified. Rue and Peeta both come staggering out of the forest followed by two muttations. I scream and bury my head in Cato's chest as they are mauled to death. Suddenly, there is a bright light and a booming voice echoes around the arena, announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Cato Hadley, our very own star-crossed lovers!" I turned to Cato, kissing him passionately and looking to the sky, waiting for the hovercraft to come.

Cato

We did it. We won. I am so happy. We are waiting to make our way onto the stage to have our interview with Caesar. Well, I am. Katniss is keeping me waiting as usual. Suddenly the doors swing open and I turn, expecting to see her smiling face. But no. She's crying, worse than I have ever seen her cry before. Cinna is supporting her as she sobs. She collapses onto my chest and I look for answers in Cinna's face. Before he can explain, she bursts out, "Cato. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm having a baby. I'm pregnant," and she starts to sob again. I lift her chin up so that she looks me in the eyes and I whisper, "That's the greatest news I've heard since you said you'll marry me. We're gonna be a proper family." She looked at me, and the tears leave her eyes at once. She asks, "You don't mind? Serious?" and when I shook my head, she laughed, the happy sound that I loved so much. I picked her up and spun her round. She hooked her legs round my waist and we laughed together. I don't think I've ever been so thrilled.

Haymitch

It's time for the victors' interview and I'm nervous as shit. Apparently Katniss has some big announcement to make that even Brutus and I don't know about. She says that only Cato and Cinna know. Why not me? There she is, leading Cato on stage. They're holding hands and the crowd is going wild. Oh crap, I almost forgot to applaud. She looks right at me and winks. I can't help myself, of course I wink back. It's like she has some hold over me, a hold she has over everyone she meets. I can see it in Cato's eyes, Caesar's, even Brutus, who is hard as hell. You just can't help but love her. Oh, time to listen as the applause finally dies down and Caesar begins to speak.

After a few questions, Katniss and Cato are finally shown the recap of the games. They watch as the screen Peeta kills Clove, as Thresh murders Glimmer and Marvel for attempting to kill Rue and as he throws himself in front of a spear again aimed at her, thrown this time by Foxface. They watch as, in his dying moments, he kills her and then as Rue cries over his body. Their struggle in the flash flood is shown and of course Cato's proposal, and the whole audience soften at the scene, especially Katniss, who touches her ring and takes Cato's hand. Finally we watch as the muttations appear and as Rue and Peeta are killed. Again Katniss can't watch, burying her head in Cato's chest in horror. I see her sadness, and I just want to run up there and comfort her. Then the video ends and Caesar questions them some more, asking about the skills they had and what they had got from the experience. This question is a brilliant crowd pleaser – as they both answer "Each other," I think the crowd is going to explode. They love them so much and as Caesar is just about to wrap the interview up, Katniss interrupts him. "I have an announcement to make, if you don't mind, Caesar?" Caesar shakes his head and looks to the audience, bewildered, making them erupt with laughter. She chuckles softly and continues, "Well, Cato and I have literally just received some news. Umm…" I am on the edge of my seat, why is she dragging this out? She looks anxiously at Cato and he nods at her, willing her to do it. She looks directly at me, as if no-one else is in the room and says, "I am… I'm going to have a baby." The crowd is stunned into silence for what feels like forever and Cato slips his arm around her shoulders, cradling her. Then I begin to clap slowly and the audience joins in. All of a sudden, there's cheering and screaming and they sound like they will actually blow the roof off. Caesar is speechless, applauding with the rest of the Capitol and shooing them offstage. Brutus and I hurry back where Katniss and Cato are talking excitedly with Cinna. They turn as we enter and she runs into my arms. "Sweetheart, congratulations! I can't believe you made me wait through that whole interview though! That was harsh, baby!" She laughs and apologises hurriedly before turning to Brutus and having a murmured conversation.

Meanwhile, Cato turns to me and extends his hand. I hesitate for a moment before shaking it firmly. "You know, Cato," I say graciously, "At first I thought you were using Katniss for your own selfish needs." He looks at me strangely and replies, "Gee, thanks." I laugh and shake my head, continuing, "That's not what I meant. I mean, I thought that at first but now I realise that you really care for her. So look after her. And if you ever hurt her. And I mean ever. I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad, training for the Games will seem like playground fun. We clear?" He looks at me seriously and whispers, "I love her more than life itself and I just know that I will love this baby just as much. And if I ever hurt her, I will bring myself to you and let you beat me because no pain will ever make up for the guilt. So yes, we're clear." I shake his hand once more and I know in that moment that she is in safe hands. I just wonder how her family will react…

**OK, next chapter will be the first part of the Victory Tour - meeting Cato's family.**

**PS. Wasn't sure what Cato's surname was but the internet told me Hadley, and I think it suits him. See you next time xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so enjoy.**

**Btw, just like to give a shout-out to WonderGirl556 - you are an awesome reader and writer! **

7

Katniss

It's time to go home. We're on the train, on the way to our first stop on the Victory Tour, District 1. We stayed in the Capitol for about four months to check everything was ok with the baby, but it's been so long that I'm really starting to show. I wanted to persuade them to do the tour backwards, so I could see my family sooner rather than later but that just wouldn't be fair to Cato. I know he must be missing his family just as much as I am. I haven't told him but I'm terrified to meet them. I mean, what if they don't like me? I'm definitely not the typical District 2 girl, not like Clove. Oh shit. They're gonna hate me.

I locked the door and cried for hours, being the hormonal idiot I am. Cato's shouts got more and more desperate and after the third hour, he broke the door down. He said he would have done it sooner but he wanted to respect my privacy. But when I didn't reply, he was worried I had collapsed. When he came in, I tried to hide my face from him, embarrassed that I had cried yet again. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me until I was at the hiccupping stage and he managed to coax it out of me. When I explained, he laughed. I was horrified, was I really being even more stupid than I thought? But he explained that he had spoken to his family, who said that they were happy for him and that 'they didn't like Clove anyway.' I rolled my eyes at this and he put on his best puppy dog eyes until I forgave him. He kissed me passionately and we rolled back onto the bed.

Hours later, we had finally finished at District 1. They didn't like us much but then again we did nothing to help either of their tributes. We made a short speech, written for us by the Capitol and got back onto the train within the space of about 3 hours, after talking to a few families, giving tips for survival and posing for pictures for the press. I was opposed to this but Haymitch said we had to – it has been about 4 months since they had any opportunity for photos, and they loved my bump. Anyway, we're back on the train and watching Cato's favourite film. He said that it was really old and I had to give it a chance and he is right. It is goddamn ancient, from his great-grandparents' time – something called 'Harry Potter'? Apparently it's a series so we're gonna have a lot to keep us entertained. When we're not doing… other things. Anyway, I'm lying here with my head on his lap. He's stroking my hair with one hand and one hand is resting on top of mine on my belly. Every so often, I move and he kisses me again. I have always wanted a relationship like this. Where I felt so happy that I would be content to just sit here in silence. I always thought it would be Gale – I guess I was wrong…

Cato

We're here. In District 2. Home, at last. Haymitch just woke us up; turns out we've been asleep for hours. He took a picture first of course, framed it. He's so great at creating memories, thank god! I don't ever want to forget these days. But right now, I need to focus. Seriously focus, because I'm terrified. What if they hate me? After all, I did let Clove die. Worse, what if they hate Katniss? I just couldn't live with myself if that happened. No. What's not to like, right?

Ok, so they haven't quite taken to her. When we left for the Games, and that amazing announcement came out declaring there could be two winners, everyone just assumed that Clove and I would come out together. District 2 double victory. Of course. I mean, don't get me wrong, my friends like her. My family love her. But no one else will give her a chance. It's not fair on Kat. Let me explain…

We got off the train and were bombarded with screams and cheers. I mean, one victor is better than none, right? We were led up to the stage straight away where we spoke for about half an hour, but I just couldn't concentrate; I was too busy looking for my family and friends. Finally I spotted them. Mum and Dad smiling, prouder than I've ever seen them. My sister Steph waving happily but eyes narrowed as she focuses in on my arm wrapped around Katniss' waist. She loves to analyse my relationships. Then there were my friends, Cruz and Buzz, who were laughing at me as I tried to explain the ordeal of the Games. They'll never understand. Soon enough, the speech was over and I could go see them. I dragged Katniss over with me and just before we reached them, I whispered in her ear, "Princess, be strong. I love you, remember that." She blushed ruby red, making me roar with laughter. As soon as we were close enough, Steph threw herself at me, shouting gleefully about everything I had missed while I was away. I spun her around, realising just how much I had missed her. As I set her down, she ran over to Katniss and hugged her like she was one of the family. She whispered something in her ear, "I'm glad you're here. You make my brother happy," and Katniss nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. I could tell she reminded her of Prim so I pretended not to see, for Kat's sake, and turned to my mother. She pulled me into a tight embrace, while my father patted me on the back, congratulating me. I think that was the most affection they've ever given me and so I took it in gratefully. When she finally let go, I turned to see both my princesses laughing and joking with my friends, as they tried to persuade my fiancé to name our baby after them. I shook my head and went over to join them, pulling Katniss into me and kissing her softly. "Do you want to see my house?" I asked, and she nodded. My father led the way, talking to Katniss about her life while I had a few words with my mother. I knew Katniss would have no trouble winning him over and sure enough, by the time we reached the house, he was as in love with her as I am. They were talking about everything from her hunting to her future plans and she just glided through it. For someone who thinks she isn't very likeable, she sure finds it easy to make people love her. That night, my mother said she would make my favourite meal in celebration and Katniss offered to help. Soon she and Mom were chatting like old friends and Mom was even sharing the most secret family recipes. So she had won over my whole family. As for my friends? They were easy. They tried to prank her. She caught them out every time. It took a matter of minutes for her to impress them. So that's everyone.

Katniss

I've been with Cato's family and friends for over 6 hours now and they like me. Really like me. They're lovely; I can see where he gets his manners. Too soon the peacekeepers come knocking, ready to usher us back to the train for the journey to the next District. As we gather up our stuff and walk outside, I notice the number of people gathered outside the Hadley's house. I assume they're all there for Cato but as I look at him, I notice that he looks wary too. Suddenly, a figure darts out of the crowd and slaps me round the face. Cato steps in front of me protectively and his father, Cruz and Buzz form a shield around me as Steph and his mum help me indoors. As I'm being taken away, I get a chance to look at the woman's face and do a double-take. She's the spitting image of Clove. As soon as I see her, everything makes sense.

I can hear roars outside as Cato and the others try to get rid of the crowd, so I can get back to the train. The peacekeepers are intervening as well but Steph keeps me away from the window as she holds an ice-pack to my face, trying to prevent the swelling on my face. I ask, "What are you doing? I don't mind a bruise, honest. I have no battle scars from the games, one won't hurt." She laughs and turns to her mother who gestures around, looking for words to explain, "We care. There have been enough pictures now that people will know it is our district that causes the bruise to your beautiful face. We're bad enough off without your lot using us as rebellion icons." I am so much more confused but before I can ask her to explain further, Cato comes running in, kisses both his mom and sister, before scooping me up and sprinting towards the train, both of us screaming "BYE!" as we leave District 2 behind us.

We're back on the couch, sitting up this time, and looking at the many different magazine articles about us and our relationship. "Hey, look at this one," he laughs, "It says 'Hunger Games couple: Romance, Showmance or Fauxmance?' Aren't two of those the same thing?" I giggle as I spot a more ridiculous one, "This one is an interview from one of your 'friends' claiming that I'm faking my pregnancy. As if! The worst is people believe this shit." Suddenly Haymitch and Brutus enter, Haymitch announcing his arrival with a rather loud belch. Cato looks up disapprovingly and asks, "Did you come for a reason, or just to do that?" Haymitch laughs, and says, "Of course I came for a reason. We need to address these rumours before we get to 3. With an TV interview. A private one with pictures and everything, to show just how loved up you two are. Here. In about 3 hours. Katniss, Cinna is waiting. Go." I roll my eyes and lean down to Cato who kisses both my lips and my belly before letting me go.

Cinna embraces me. "Oh darling, you look so beautiful! Look at that gorgeous pregnancy glow, I love it. Now, I have two outfits prepared. Would you be more comfortable in a skirt or trousers?" I surprise even myself with my answer as I point to the skirt and he claps his hands joyfully. Hours later, I am prepared and ready to go. My hair is in loose curls around my shoulders, and I am wearing a plain black vest which shows enough of my bump to show that it is real and a loose red skirt which swishes around my knees. Clearly he's still sticking with the fire theme as can be seen by my hi-tops which have orange and yellow flames on them. When I get to the interview, Cato is already there, chatting away, looking absolutely gorgeous as usual. He's wearing a red open neck shirt and black trousers with shoes which match mine. We match down to the last item of clothing and as I make my way over to the couch, I catch a glimpse of his necklace, which reads KATNISS. Just the sight of it makes me well up and he notices, playfully pulling me down to sit next to him, trying to cheer me up. Soon the interviewer is ready and we get going. **(THE INTERVIEW GOES AS FOLLOWS)**

I: So, Katniss, Cato, have you both fully recovered from the Games?

K: Yes, we have. We had some great care back in the Capitol and we're all healthy.

I: I notice you said all. Do you include the baby in that?

K: Of course. We're already planning his life, even down to schools, right babe?

C: Yeah, course. We're absolutely besotted with her and we haven't even met her yet.

I: Now, Katniss, you called it a he and Cato called it a she. Is that what you want?

(Both laugh)

C: No, neither of us have a preference. We'll find out soon, because we're booked in for a scan in 12, but no, we don't know or mind, so we just thought I'd call it she and Kat would call it a he, so that at least one of us is right!

(All laugh)

I: Now, there have been many rumours about your relationship. Specifically about whether it is real or not. What do you say to these people?

C: Ok, fair enough, I can see why people would think that, especially because our relationship has moved so quickly, but seriously? If it wasn't real, would I have knocked her up? What, I slept with her to prove a point? No way, I love Katniss.

K: He's right. How sick do you have to be to bring a life into this world for a publicity stunt? No, Cato is absolutely amazing, as a fiancé, a lover and I know he will be an amazing father. I hope we'll be together forever.

(She takes his hand)

I: I almost feel like I'm intruding, your relationship is that intimate.

K: Oh don't feel like that, you are so welcome. I think we are very intimate, because we have been through such an ordeal. Surviving the Hunger Games is something not many people understand, you know? So we share a bond, a special bond.

C: She's so right, but also, Katniss gets me. As a person, I mean. When I first met her, we talked for over 6 hours, right? And I just feel like I've known her all my life. How many people can you feel that close to after just one evening?

I:You're right, not many. Right, one last question. If one other person could have survived the Games with you, who would it have been?

(Both gasp, look at each other horrified. Katniss' eyes fill with tears)

K: Um… I guess… Oh I don't know… I'd have to say either Rue, because she was so young, she didn't deserve to die, or Peeta, because… I owe him. He saved my life and I wish I could have saved him.

(She begins to cry, sob and Cato pulls her onto his lap, rocks her gently, whispering soothingly in her ear. When he looks up, his eyes are harsh, angry)

C: You need to leave. Now.

I: I'm very sorry.  
C: Go, please.

(He turns back to Katniss and kisses her tears, crying now as well)

Interviewer exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the next chapter x**

8

Haymitch

Ok, so the interview didn't go quite according to plan. Sure, the rumours are dead. After it aired on TV, the whole country was absolutely certain they were a true couple, and most were devastated by how it had affected them. Afterwards Katniss spent 6 hours on the phone with her family, crying, while Cato held her hand and kissed away her tears. Sure, the districts are being a lot more understanding when they do their speeches, especially considering Cato killed their tributes. As far as I know, there have been no crazy attacks like there was in 2. But there have been some negative side-effects. Katniss and Cato's relationship is even more intimate; they're even closer than before. It's becoming so hard for them to let others in, and I feel so guilty. This would never have happened if I hadn't set up that interview. Katniss can't even look at me without welling up and Cato is furious - he blames me for the whole thing. On the plus side, I did get the interviewer fired, which boosted his rating of me, but at the moment, he won't let anyone talk to her. I'm seeing a different side to him, an angry, over-protective side. She doesn't need this and only one thing will help – her family. Luckily we're on our way to district 12 at the moment, only a few hours left. She is excited, I can tell and when she is happy, Cato cheers up.

Katniss

We're finally here! 6 months since I volunteered for the Games, 6 months since I last saw my family, and just less than 6 months since my baby was conceived. I am so happy to see everyone – Mom, Prim, Madge, even Gale. I wave out the window as we pull into the station and catch sight of my friends waving back. I smile more than I have in months and when I turn to face Cato, I see that he is smiling too. I love him so much and just before we get off, I reach up to kiss him. He bends down and whispers in my ear, "You are so beautiful when you're smiling. I am so glad you're happy again. Over these past few weeks, you have looked so sad and I promise I won't let that happen again. Ok?" I look up at him and nod. He is amazing.

My family like him. My friends… don't. We made our speech, talking for about an hour and then Haymitch let me go and see my family. I spotted Prim straight away – she was sitting on Gale's shoulders, waving frantically. As soon as I stepped off the stage, she was in my arms, crying. I was crying as well and Cato stood back to give me a private moment with my sister. "Hello, little duck. How you doing, sweetheart? Been taking care of Mom for me?" I said quietly. She nodded into my hair and whispered back, babbling, "I missed you so much. You did so well, in the Games, especially at making people like you. I can't believe you fell in love though. And you're getting married? And having a baby? I'm gonna be an aunt? Mom's gonna be a grandmomma. You have changed majorly. Oh my god, he's good-looking though, isn't he?" I laugh and put her down, beckoning to Cato. "Prim, baby, this is Cato. My fiancé, one true love and the father of my baby." He bends to her level and says, "Hey, Primrose. I'm Cato. I have a sister that's about your age; I think you'll really like her. I love your sister and if it's ok with you, I'm gonna marry her. Is it ok for me to marry her?" Prim nodded, overwhelmed by his charisma and he put on his signature smile as he whipped some candy to offer her. She looked confused and I watched as he explained what it was. She took some and smiled, clearly won over already. Prim led us over to Mom, chattering all the way about everything and everyone that had commented on my appearance in the Games. As soon as I saw my mother, I knew that Gale had done as I had asked. She looked healthier than I had ever seen her and she was beaming. We made our way over to her and Prim muttered, "She loves Cato. She thought that proposal was the most romantic thing ever. Also, she's happy that he helped you win, over his friend. That, to her, shows true love." I nodded, remembering the information and I fell into my mother's arms. Man, I missed her hugs. I was in her embrace for about 2 minutes before she finally released me and turned to Cato. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you. For bringing my baby girl back to me." He nodded and winked at her, replying, "Any time, ma'am." Mom blushed like a school girl and I knew she had fallen for his charm already, like I did all those months ago. She then turned back to me, grabbed my hand and promptly burst into tears. I gasped and looked at Prim, confused. She mouthed, 'Ring' and I understood. It was beautiful but to Mom, it was more the idea behind it. I was going to get married. There was gonna be a wedding – one which she could organise, with no expense spared because the Capitol would be funding it. I laughed and quietly explained to Cato, who roared with laughter before taking my mother's arm and letting Prim and I guide him back to our house.

By that evening, a lot of the district loved him; in fact, even Peeta's mom, who had come to beat him up, had forgiven him – he was so delightful. While he was indoors, entertaining my mother with stories of training in 2, I went outside for a breather. And there he was. Gale. He looked at me and smiled. As I was running towards him, into his clasp, I noticed how the smile didn't reach his eyes. I didn't address it right away, but as soon as he let me out of the bear hug, he started shouting. "What are you doing, Catnip? Falling in love with a Career? Yeah, right! You may have fooled the world but you certainly haven't fooled me!" I looked at him, shocked, and cried, "I do love him. How dare you, you arrogant… smug… GIT! What do you know of love anyway?" He stared at me, clearly speechless and he stuttered, "W-what... What d-do I know of l-l-love? For god's sake Katniss, I love you!" I was mortified. How could I not notice this? Maybe it's because… because when I left, I didn't know what love is. But I don't love Gale. Not that he cared. When I didn't reply, he forced himself upon me, shoving his tongue down my throat. I pushed him away and slapped him hard. He pushed me back but I lost my balance and fell back in the dirt. "CATO!" I screamed, only thinking about my baby but Gale bent down and covered my mouth, putting himself in an incriminating position. As Cato rushed outside, Mom called an ambulance which arrived quite quickly. Not before Cato could beat up Gale in the mud. He pounded him and only stopped when Madge arrived. I told Cato to stop and Madge promised she'd take care of Gale as I was rushed to hospital. All I remember about that fight was Cato screaming, "If she loses that baby, I will kill you," over and over again. What if I lose my baby? Would Cato hate me? What about Gale? Would I hate him? My best friend, apart from Cato, and Cinna and Haymitch? My District 12 best friend? And what was all that about with him and Madge? I wonder if there is something is going on between them… It sure would make things so much easier. Then we could all be happy. The doctor's finally arrived. Oh. Oh no. Oh Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope you all are enjoying it. I've had a couple of requests, and I've tried to put them in. Any ideas or thoughts are always welcome xx**

9

Cato

Everything is ok. Our baby is fine, thank god. But I am worried about going back to 12. What if someone tries to hurt her again? This was a close call; I don't want any more scares. Katniss is trying to calm me down but this isn't how it should be. I should be soothing her, taking care of her, not the other way around – she has enough on her plate. Anyway, now they know the baby is alright, it's time for her scan. And we're gonna find out what the sex is…

Its twins! I am so excited – I'm gonna have a son and a daughter. We went in and our babies popped up on the little screen and they were beautiful. The doctor explained to us that we were having twins and both Katniss and I started to cry, silently. She left the room and Katniss turned to me, eyes still full of tears. "We're gonna have two babies. A real little baby boy and a beautiful baby girl. And they are gonna be the most famous people in the country. Everyone is gonna be following their lives, right from the day they're born. What if someone tries to hurt them? Cato, we need to protect them." I laughed shakily as she started babbling and I took her hand. "Princess, no-one will ever hurt our babies again. We had a very close call today and we're gonna be a lot more careful for the next 2, 3 months. I will not let you out of my sight, but after they're born… Well, they're gonna have two Games victors for parents. They're gonna have victors surrounding them and have our families as well. They will be the most loved babies alive. They will not be hurt because in order for someone to hurt them, they are gonna have to go through all of us. Ok?" She kissed me roughly and I knew I had my answer. She swung her legs off the bed and said, "Right, come on Peeta, come on girlie." I grabbed her arm to stop her leaving, and whispered, "My name. Is Cato." She giggled, "I know it is, baby, I wasn't talking to you. I know I haven't discussed it with you yet but I was sort of hoping that we could call our boy Peeta. I should have saved him, the least I can do is honour him, right? And you can name our girl, promise!" I was so relieved that she hadn't called me Peeta that I completely ignored the rest of her speech and pulled her into a tight hug. All I could choke out was, "Maybe…"

Katniss

It's been a few weeks since we got back to District 12 and Haymitch has just told us that we have to go back to the Capitol for our wedding. It's ok because everyone is coming with us, Mom, Prim, Steph, Cato's parents, Buzz, Cruz, Madge and even Gale, although Cato was slightly reluctant about that last one. He's managed to set up a deal with some magazine so that they get photo rights but they have to pay for the whole thing. Also, it'll be airing live on TV, the ceremony anyway. But that is not the most exciting news I've heard over the last few weeks! Obviously, I'm gonna have twins which is terrifying but such great news that I cried for a week. We've decided to name them Peeta Josh Hadley and Clove Rue Hadley, after people who have died. Josh was my dad, and I miss him lots but that hole in my heart that he left, Cato has almost filled it. I love him… But anyway, onto my news. Madge and Gale have got together! She came to see me in hospital and told me all about it. I was in bed and Cato had just gone for coffee when she came in. She explained, "Katniss, I have something I need to talk to you about. The night of the Reaping… I… um… ImadeoutwithGale!" I laughed at her, and said, "Ok babe, slow down and tell me again." She hesitated before muttering, "I made out with Gale." I screamed, and Cato came running. I looked at his worried eyes and just mouthed, 'Happy scream!' before turning back to Madge. "Oh my god, so did you guys go out? Tell me about your first date and don't leave anything out! This is so exciting!" She interrupted me, "Kat, wait, I haven't gone out with him yet." I frowned but before I could say anything she continued, "I was waiting for your permission. Gale said that he'd like to go out with me but that he was worried you were faking your romance with Cato and would be pissed when you got back. Is it… Is it ok if I ask him out?" I looked at her gleefully, "Is it? I will get you ready for that first date. Oh, Cinna will love dressing you up, you're prettier than me!" and she began to laugh. They're together now and Gale apologised for attacking me. I forgave him, happy to get my best friends back. He also apologised to Cato who, after some prodding, disgruntledly accepted it. Now, Cruz and Buzz are best men, Steph, Prim and Madge are bridesmaids and Gale and Mom are giving me away. I am so excited, but before we can get married, I have to have these babies. I am only 6 weeks away and I have one more interview with Caesar before I can go into hiding for a while, preparing for the birth. Haymitch is insisting on us taking Prim and Steph to the interview with us, which took some persuading but after Prim begged to meet the man with 'strange blue hair' how could I say no?

Cato

It's time for the interview. Kat is glowing – part pregnancy and part having her family complete at last. We are still very intimate as a couple but she is very open with her sister. We've spent a lot of time discussing baby clothes and furniture, especially as Haymitch has managed to wangle us a custom-built house for us to live in. It's going to be massive, big enough for both our families but built so we can still have our own space, with a massive play-room for the twins, as well as Prim and Steph. They're here with us now. Steph is wearing a buttercup dress, exactly the same design as Prim's, except hers is purple. They look like sisters and they get along so well, better than we could possibly have hoped for. I notice Katniss, leaning against the wall, watching them play and I walk over to join her, linking our hands together. She whispers, "That's what our kids will be like. I love the fact that in only two months, we're gonna be a proper family, married with kids. And I'll never have to work again – we have so much land, I can hunt whenever, and we can just give an interview whenever we need money. We can spend all day with our kids." I laugh at her plans and turn to her, "Do you want more than just these two?" and she nods passionately. "Back in 12, the more kids you had, the more mouths to feed. That's not gonna be a problem for us, so we might as well make the most of it, right?" I ask one last question, "What about schooling? Do you wanna send them to my academy or a different one?" She laughs, "We're not sending them to any training academy." I look at her, offended, and ask, "Why not? We're expected to raise the best Games victors ever, where do you wanna send them?" She raises her voice, "I don't give a shit what we're expected to do; I am not sending my babies into the Games." I glare at her, shouting, "What, so you're just gonna send them in defenceless?" She rolls her eyes, "No. Of course not, because they're not going! Ever. I will teach them to hunt, you will teach them to fight. Our children will be perfectly capable of winning the Games, but they are never going in there!" "We may not have a goddamn choice, babe! It's a lottery, remember? One the Capitol will almost certainly fix." She softens and looks round at Prim and Steph, who are staring at us, afraid, almost like they expect us to try and kill each other. She whispers, "You're right. Of course you're right. But we will home-school them. After all, who better than a bunch of victors to train them to be a victor? And they are NOT volunteering. Ok?" I pull her into a tight embrace, kissing her hair and whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over again. Prim and Steph breathe an audible sigh of relief and Haymitch approaches cautiously, announcing, "You're wanted on stage now." We link hands again and reach out for our sisters. We walk in a line, ready to face the crowd. Ready for anything; stronger after our first fight.

Haymitch

Well, they had their first row. It was loud but still very intimate. No-one could possibly intervene. Oh well, it resolved itself in the space of about 10 minutes and when they went for their interview with Caesar, it seemed like nothing could break those bonds. He held her hand tightly throughout, like nobody could tear them apart. Afterwards, they retreated silently to their bedroom, not speaking to anyone for the rest of the evening. Prim and Steph practically camped outside their room that night, until we heard the cries of anger and passion that were seeping through the door. They were worried that they were fighting again, so we sent them to bed. I'm glad they made it up, but they're gonna be even more attached now.

Katniss

Make up sex is the best! Cato and I have totally forgiven each other and we had a really good night last night. This morning, we woke up bright and early, dressed and were about to head down to breakfast when Prim came in, crying, "Katniss. Cato. You have to help. I think Gale is hurting Madge, she's screaming and sobbing and from what I could see through the keyhole, she's got blood all over her face." I swore and sprinted towards Madge's room, Cato right behind me. As soon as we got to her room, we burst inside to see Madge cowering on the floor, Gale kicking her into the stomach. Cato put his hand out to stop me running to Madge as he darted over to Gale and pinned him to the ground. As I hurried to Madge, Mom hurried in to help me carry her to the bed, and Cato's dad came in to help him hold Gale down. Finally, peacekeepers arrived and injected Gale with some sort of sleeping draught, and the doctor arrived to treat Madge. I sat by her bed and held her hand, while Cato went back to sleep. It seems that Gale is a lot stronger than we thought and so Cato used up a lot of energy. The doctor had to bandage up a lot of Madge's wounds and she cried a lot. I felt so useless; all I could do was offer her tissues and a shoulder to cry on. Eventually, she fell asleep and I was able to go back to Cato. However, when I got to my room, all I could do was scream.

Cato was gone. Not like, gone to dinner gone, but taken. There were obvious signs of a struggle, our wardrobe knocked over, drink spilt. I screamed over and over, "HAYMITCH. BRUTUS. MOM. SOMEBODY HELP!" Everyone came running and gasped as they entered. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing and rocking, Mom kneeling beside me rubbing my back. "Haymitch," she said, "This stress is not good for the babies. We need to find Cato. Now." Haymitch nodded and pointed to footprints on the floor. As soon as I saw them, muddying the carpet, I jumped up and followed them out my door.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Katniss

It's been two weeks now. We've held 6 press conferences, put up god knows how many posters and there's still no sign. I've cried more than I can say and it's only two weeks til the twins are due. What if he doesn't come back? Suddenly, the phone rings and I jump up, full of hope. Everyone leans forward, trying to listen to the conversation and Haymitch takes my hand, holding it tight. "Hello?" I whisper and Cato speaks back to me, "Princess? Oh my god, you're ok? I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening, I've been unconscious for ages. Look, I'm ok and I think I'm on my way back to you. Just tell me, have you had the twins yet?" I begin to cry, a lone tear rolling down my cheek and I nod to the others before answering him, "No, of course not baby. How could I have them without you? Just… come back soon, ok? We all miss you lots and lots. I'll wait for you at the front of the building today. Please hurry!" He whispers back to me, "Always," and then all I could hear is the dialling tone. I look up at the others and choke out, "He's coming back to me. Today. He's alive. He's ok." Everyone cheers and they begin a loud conversation about how to celebrate. Everybody except Haymitch, who must have noticed my eyes flash, because he interrupted. "GUYS! Be more considerate. Cato isn't back yet. Katniss, are we going to meet him?" I could only nod gratefully and hurry downstairs, as fast as I could with a great bump.

I sat on the bench outside and waited nervously. They came down quickly after me and sat on the ground around the seat. We waited for hours, attracting quite a crowd. At one point, someone must have phoned the paparazzi because they arrived in their masses, cameras and microphones at the ready. But I ignored them, only looking for one face. His. After about 10 hours of waiting, the crowd was beginning to thin out when a truck pulled up, horn honking loudly. It woke Prim and Steph who sprung to their feet almost in time with me. The doors of the lorry opened and a blonde figure jumped out. "CATO!" I screamed. He caught sight of me and he burst into tears, running at full pelt towards me. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me round. As he put me down, we kissed passionately and the cameras flashed. I didn't even care. He was back in my arms and we were safe. Until… I swore quietly and he looked at me worried. I only had to say 2 words and he knew what I was talking about. "It's time."

Cato

It was so good to my princess again. I've been unconscious for about two weeks and I know I'm probably bruised all over but all I can think about is Katniss, and my babies Clove and Peeta who are almost here. I'm sitting by her bedside and she's screaming. Over and over again. It's killing me because I can't do anything to help her.

Our babies are finally here, about 6 months old now. They are so beautiful, I love them. Katniss cannot stop crying; every time she looks at anyone, her gorgeous eyes well up and starts sobbing again. She is with Cinna at the moment, trying to pull herself together long enough to give an interview with Caesar. Oh, there she is, looking as pretty as ever. Cinna and Haymitch have been working to give her a more motherly look and it's definitely working. She's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a flowery top and she is finally laughing, something Brutus said. When she sees me, she runs into my arms and I kiss the top of her head fondly. She's still keeping an eye on me, barely letting me out of her sight. It's like when Gale beat her up; she finally knows how I felt all those weeks ago. We don't like to be separated, not from each other or from our families, so we don't leave each other's side.

Haymitch

Their interview is in progress and the secret we've been keeping for weeks is finally going to come out. We thought we'd save it for the moment they were at their saddest, but they weren't together when that happened. It doesn't matter, they're ready now. But first they must be told why Cato was taken. "So Katniss, you've dealt with some difficult things in your life, including giving birth, which I'm told is painful?" Caesar shouts and Katniss rolls her eyes before nodding and allowing him to continue. "But how does that compare to losing Cato? When he went missing?" She shakes her head and clears her throat before answering in a thick voice, "Yeah, it was really hard. I don't think I've gone more than a day without him, two weeks was like hell." Cato puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek. The whole crowd sighs and Caesar claps his hands. "I'm amazed. Astounded. But we have some news for you. This was a test, organised by the Capitol, and you passed! Congratulations!" She gasps and stares at him, absolutely speechless. Cato glares, "Excuse me. You put us through hell, while Kat was pregnant, for some stupid test!" He is angry now, practically shaking but Katniss takes his hand and he calms. Caesar is panicking, wrapping up now and he announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, two of the survivors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Katniss and Cato look at each other confused but before they can so much as open their mouths, Caesar shouts, "Do you wanna meet the rest? We can't bring them ALL out but you've been voting in your millions and these are your top six! Here they are!" and they all walk on. Foxface, Thresh, Marvel, Rue, Clove and Peeta. Katniss screams and promptly burst into tears as they all run to hug her and Cato. They have about 2 minutes of excited conversation before Caesar sits them all down. "So, this year, after the announcement of a romance in the Games, we received so many complaints about them, we decided to mix it up a bit. We put you all in separate arenas and made you play with holograms of the others. Kat and Cato, you were the only two to survive. So we let you do the victory tour and faced you with other tasks. So far you've passed them all. Later this evening, you will hear the next one." Before they can say anything, Caesar turns to the others and asks them each to say one thing to Katniss and Cato. Foxface and Marvel all say something boring and congratulatory, Thresh makes a surprisingly deep and thoughtful comment and then it is Rue's turn. She takes both their hands and says, "I'm so sorry we had to keep this from you for so long. I'm glad you're happy now though. And your babies are so cute! And beautiful!" She jumps up and hugs them, something they return affectionately, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Then Clove stands and kisses Katniss on the cheek, whispering, "I love you guys. I have to admit, I was so pissed when you first start dating but I see now that you are so fucking perfect for each other. And I'm happy for you. Also, I wanted to thank you; I can't believe you named your daughter after me; that is so sweet." Katniss hugs her and begins whispering quickly in her ear, something which all the tributes burst into laughter about. Finally Peeta stands and suddenly they're all crying – Cato, Kat, Clove, Rue, Foxface, Peeta, even Thresh and Marvel. They run into a massive hug but Caesar clears his throat and Peeta begins to speak. "Katniss, Cato. We've been following your story for months now and anyone can see that you two are so in love. You have two beautiful babies and now you're a proper family, I want you to know that we will always be there for you, whenever you need us. I love you Katniss, and I finally see that it's ok that you don't love me back because I just want you to be happy. Also, thanks for not forgetting about us." Finally Cato speaks, and he's still very emotional, but Katniss nudges him and he says, "Everyone, thanks for making this week so special for us. I can't believe you're all still alive – something you will have to answer for later by the way! But you made us stronger. As a couple, as parents. Just – thank you. Oh and – Caesar, voted for what? What is the next 'challenge'?" Caesar chuckled to himself and the other tributes looked at each other knowingly. "Ok, I suppose you've been in the dark long enough. The Games aren't officially over and the eight of you will be put into a house for seven days. The Capitol will vote and someone will leave each day, until on the seventh day, they will vote for the winner. You have two days to prepare before you will go into the house. Any questions?" Katniss stared at him, clearly speechless and Cato and Rue both took her hand, comforting her in her shock as he asked, "You're asking us to go away from our babies for a whole week? When they're six months old?" Caesar nodded, obviously uneasy and he explained, "Yes, although if you're voted out before then you can go back to them. Now, the house will be stocked with food and plenty of things to do, but you'll be filmed 24 hours a day, to make good TV." With those words ringing around the arena, he allowed them to leave the stage, applauding as they hurried out. We were waiting backstage with open arms but Katniss and Cato were visibly shaking. They looked confused; obviously over the moon about their friends being alive but furious about this new idea. Katniss looked around the room, at everyone's expectant faces, and she snapped. Suddenly, she was screaming blue murder, swearing over and over again. Cato, Clove and Rue surround her, all murmuring soothing words but it seems she is out of control. Suddenly, Prim and Steph appear with her babies and immediately she is calm again. She apologises repeatedly, patting Rue on the head, hugging Clove and kissing Cato before taking Peeta in her arms and rocking him. Cato takes Clove and they put their heads together, laughing and crying, whispering hurriedly and then she turns to me. "Haymitch, we need your help. I know you want one of us to win, because you're very predictable, so campaign for Cato. I want out. On the first fucking day. Ok? I do not want to leave my babies for more than one day? Do. You. Understand. Me?" she said dangerously, her eyes flashing. Clove, Rue and Peeta all gave me a warning look, and I nodded. She passed her baby to Clove who instantly softened, tickling the baby until she laughed, and Katniss pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'll sort it…" I whispered, but I knew the public would keep her in until the end…

**So that's chapter 10. I'm sorry if you didn't like the twist but I've had it planned for ages because I wanted to make it different to other stories. Btw, in case of confusion, the rule change about the Games was made because they didn't want a rebellion, like earlier in the story. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please check out the poll on my profile in order to have an influence on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's half-term for me now, so I should be updating quite regularly. I've actually almost finished and I know where I'm going with this story now, so I'm probably going to start working on a new one, possibly one that doesn't move quite so fast. Lemme know if you have any ideas. Enjoy! xx**

12

Katniss

We've been in this fucking house for about 9 hours now, and it's finally time for the first eviction. I didn't bother unpacking, certain the public would vote me out first. I had a long in-depth conversation with Clove about what they had been doing while we were on the victory tour. It was so exciting for me to hear all about it, especially her new relationship with Thresh. They seem like the most unlikely couple but Clove is so happy, more than either Cato or I have ever seen her. In fact, all the Careers are like completely different people, like they've forgotten their whole lives. But anyway, it's time for me to go, and see my beautiful babies again.

I'm still in the house. I didn't get voted out, like Haymitch promised, and now I have to wait two other days to leave. Marvel was first, which means Foxface will be second as she's nothing without him. That means another day goes by where I don't get to see my kids. I love them and Cato and I both miss them so much. When Marvel left, I cried for over 2 hours, both being comforted and comforting Cato as we miss them. We sleep in the same bed and hold each other. Peeta lies next to Rue until she falls asleep and then gets drunk with Foxface, who is bored without Marvel. Clove and Thresh go to bed earlier than any of us; after making out on the couch for over an hour, we sent them away.

Cato

Katniss is not coping, holed up in this house. She's never liked being trapped and even going for a swim couldn't calm her down for long. We did have fun though, splitting into teams and playing a game of water polo. Rue, Kat and I were on one team; Foxface, Clove and Peeta on the other, with Thresh refereeing, because he can't swim. We won, scoring the winning point when I got Rue on my shoulders and she smacked the ball down hard on the surface. Then we boys raced each other, while Thresh watched and the girls gossiped and tried to get a tan. They talked about Peeta's new girlfriend, Glimmer and how Rue had celebrated her 13th birthday, something Katniss was devastated to have missed. Rue jumped back in the pool and I played with her and Peeta and Marvel finally got Thresh in the water and tried to teach him to swim, while Clove and Foxface helped Kat with one of her ideas. At 5, we finally went inside, to have a party. We all dressed up, Clove in green, Foxface in blue and Katniss wearing a short white dress with silver heels. When the boys saw her, they were practically drooling, especially me. As soon as I saw her, I kissed her passionately but our love was interrupted as we gave Rue, dressed as a beautiful little fairy, a second party. At about 7 it was time for the second eviction…

It was Foxface, as we all knew it was, even Foxy. Katniss looked disappointed but managed to keep a mask on in front of Rue, who hugs Foxface and then goes to sit by Katniss. We all wave goodbye and just as she is about to leave, Kat calls out to her. "Say hi to our babies for us!" We sit awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do with ourselves until Katniss suggests that she and Peeta go cook something for dinner while the rest of us 'chill'. When the meal is finally ready, it is stupendous, and very homely, making everyone feel better – spaghetti bolognaise, and then Peeta has made brownies for everyone. After that, we don't have anything else to do, so we go to bed. I tuck Rue in tonight and Kat sings her to sleep. I almost doze off myself, and Thresh and Clove are suddenly sleepy too. Peeta sleeps on the couch, ready for whatever throws itself at us next.

Katniss

Ok, it should be my turn next. At least that's what Cato and I tell each other as we lie awake for hours. He's got his arms around me and I'm curled into his chest. His t-shirt is wet with my tears and my hair is soaked with his. I feel like I'm being crushed by a massive weight and I know Cato hates seeing me sad. People always say that you never know true love until you have kids and I understand what they mean, but our love is different to any other anyone else has. We finally fall asleep at about 2 in the morning. What will tomorrow bring?

Ok, this house is getting ridiculous. Today, it was raining so we stayed indoors (like we had a choice) and played board games. Most of them were really old, like Harry Potter old, and Monopoly was by far the best. Cato, being the clever boy he is, taught us how to play and we played in teams. Peeta and Rue were out first of course. He's never had to save money like I have and Rue just wanted to buy the 'pretty' ones. Clove and Thresh were out next, so we won! Clove is very competitive so it was a fight to the bitter end but we had a hotel on one lot that cost $2000, which pushed her over the edge into bankruptcy. Then we made pizzas for dinner and settled down to hear who was going to be evicted. To absolutely everyone's surprise, it was Rue. She gave me a hug and whispered, "I'll find a way for you to see your babies." Then she was gone and everyone was crying. Gone was our reason to at least pretend to be happy, there was nothing to pretend for now. We sat like that for about 10 minutes until there was an announcement. "House guests, we have received a video for each of you, from your loved ones. Only two of you can see your videos. Who gets to is up to you! Good luck." I looked around horrified. We sat in silence for a moment, taking in the news before Thresh spoke. His deep voice shocked me as he said, "Well, I think Katniss and Clove. But it's up to you lot. Choices?" Cato nodded and agreed instantly, "Right. But Peeta, it's your choice? If you want, you can have one of the spots." Peeta shook his head, "No. Now Rue's gone, I'm probably next. I can live one more day, so Katniss and Clove can see theirs." Clove stood up and made her way over to Cato and me, taking our hands. "Thanks everyone, but guys, what if they only show one of your kids on each video? I don't desperately need to see my family, but I heard you two crying until 2 last night. Show your videos. Ok?" The others nodded and Cato kissed Clove on the cheek, whispering, "Thanks so much. All of you. We just wanna see our babies." Then a massive screen lowered and Cato came to sit by me, pulling me onto his lap and cradling me close as we watched. Mine came first and it was a video of Prim, holding Peeta and telling us about how everyone was reacting to the house. Then came Cato's video and we saw Steph, sitting there, without Clove. We both stood up. "Fuck. Where is she?" Steph began to talk, explaining that our baby girl was desperately ill, on the verge of death and suddenly there was a high pitched keening sound. It wasn't until Clove hugged me that I realised the sound was me. I was screaming and I couldn't stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys - I know this is a short one, so I'll probably update again later today. Hope you enjoy this chapter - only 4 more to go after this, and I'm afraid it's not heading for the happiest of endings.**

13

Haymitch

Fuck. I look at Steph who gestures wildly, "I never said that! Clove was there with me the whole time! They must have edited it! But why?" Brutus speaks in a low voice, "To make good TV. Look at her. She's falling apart; the public will eat it up. There's nothing we can do. Just hope they have enough heart to get her out of there now." I am freaking out. I have to do some major campaigning, to get her out of there now…

Cato

"Please stop, baby, please stop. Our girl is fine, she's fine. Princess, please stop. Please," I whisper and she falls silent. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness and every time she wakes, she screams. Since she collapsed, I've been lying beside her, just waiting for her to wake again. The others are talking quietly in the living room, and every so often, one of them walks in, holding some food or a book. We have a short conversation before Kat wakes up again. They help me hold her down as I whisper in her ear, comforting words.

After about 5 hours of this, she wakes up without screaming. She just looks at me and starts to cry. I take her in my arms and hold her, knowing in my heart that nothing I can say will make this better. But she whispers in my ear, "You've been so brave. I've been so weak. You don't have to pretend anymore. We should be strong for each other, and it's not been fair on you. So if you wanna cry, cry." And with her words, I break down on her shoulder, sobbing. Clove, Thresh and Peeta come in and shyly Peeta says, "Sorry… Sorry to um… interrupt but… it's time to see who's getting evicted." We both spring up, suddenly hopeful and we're waiting for the news when another screen lowers, with a video of Haymitch on. "Hey guys! I know you're freaking out about baby Clove, but she's…. PULLED THROUGH! She's absolutely fine – so please don't panic. Love you all!" Katniss squealed and ran into Clove's open arms. They began spinning and jumping but I just sat speechless. She soon remembered me and ran over, kissing me hard on the mouth. "Our baby girl is ok!" and I hugged her close. We stayed practically glued together until a booming voice echoed around the house. "House guests, the next housemate to leave the house is… Peeta! Say your goodbyes!" I hugged Peeta and made him promise to take care of our babies, and then I watched carefully as he hugged Katniss. His hands slid down to her bum as she whispered in his ear, completely oblivious to what he was doing. I lost it and Thresh and Clove could see what was going to happen. I roared, "Take your dirty hands off her before I rip your arms off, you monster," and I lunged at him. Thresh threw himself in my path, while Clove grabbed Katniss and took her to the bedroom. Peeta ran out of the door and I screamed after him, "Yeah. You better run. Coz I will get you, you pervert." Thresh threw me down on the sofa and looked at me furiously. "I think you should talk to Kat," he growled. I opened my mouth to ask but he walked away, into the kitchen. Clove emerged, also furious, and then she started, "How dare you act like that. Even I can see it is getting way too easy to push your goddamn buttons, and you're gonna end up hurting someone. Go and talk to her; she has something to tell you. I'm not going to tell you, just ask her." As I walked into the bedroom, I saw her crying and when I sat beside her, she just whispered two words. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go! I promised I would update again today and I did. A couple of you have guessed but I'm not gonna reveal whether you're right or not yet! Love you guys for sticking with me - you're awesome! Enjoy xx**

Katniss

I'm pregnant. Of course I am, it was always going to happen. We never use protection when we sleep together, so it was inevitable. Despite all this, I was shocked when Cinna told me. I cried for about 2 hours and I haven't stopped crying since… Thresh and Clove know, she's been trying to keep me from getting too stressed but based on how shit my life is at the moment, it's been hard. We both panicked when we heard about my baby girl being ill, partly due to worry about her but also about what the stress could do to my baby. But we know she's ok now and everything was going ok… until Peeta made a move on me. I didn't even realise but Cato lost it, tried to kill him. I understand completely, he's very protective of me and I feel the same way about him, but Clove is furious. "What if he had hurt the baby?" she said furiously, "You have to tell him, sweetie, he deserves to know!" Despite everything, I know she's right. As she leaves the room, I start to cry again, and I want to stop but I just can't help myself. He comes in and put his arm around me, silent with worry. I tell him straight away, whispering, "I'm pregnant." He freezes, not even acknowledging that I've spoken but I know he's heard. I lean into his chest and whisper comforting words, "Baby, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Please, don't panic." His eyes flash and he looks at me menacingly, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I could have seriously hurt the baby when I went for Peeta. Don't you trust me? Seriously Katniss, what is this relationship without trust? Oh my god, you don't love me anymore…" I gasp, "Cato! Stop! Of course I still love you, more than anything you idiot! I didn't tell you because… I was worried you'd hate me… I do trust you but I didn't know if you wanted more kids…" He laughed, "Of course I want more kids. I could never hate you. Baby, you want a huge family. So do I. We survived the Games together. We're bonded for life. Nothing could tear us apart."

Haymitch

She's pregnant? Everyone looks at Cinna, who shrugs. "Ok, I knew. But I couldn't tell anyone, she made me promise!" I laugh and turn my attention back to the screen where they are arguing. Cato declares his undying, everlasting love for her and it is so romantic. Everyone's face is soaked with tears, as are theirs. Cinna, Katniss' mom and I are sitting on the stage in an interview with Caesar. "So Haymitch, how did you feel about them being told that their baby girl was ill?" I growled, and responded, "Angry, Caesar. How dare you! You know how they are, and now we know she's pregnant, you should feel guilty. What if she had lost the baby? Then what would you have done?" Caesar nodded in agreement, "You're right, it was dangerous but everything is ok now, right?" Katniss' mom steps in, saying, "Everything is ok at the moment, but just you wait until she gets out of there. Then you're in trouble. Also, a quick warning to Peeta. Run. He will come after you." Caesar laughs and screams, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, the parents and friends of Katniss and Cato, the Hunger Games family!"

Cato

Three days have gone by – Clove and Thresh have gone and it's just me and Katniss left. Either way now one of us will win, but we're both getting out of here today. We're so excited to see our babies and we're on edge, snapping at each other as every five minutes, one of us wonders, "What's the time?" or "How long til they announce the winner?" We're sitting across the room from each other, and I watch Kat as she sits on the sofa, legs crossed and rocking, biting her nails. I do the only thing that comes to mind, I go over, take her hands and kiss her. She kisses back and pulls me into an embrace, rising to her knees. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I've been so snappy and hormonal," she cries, and I just shake my head, kissing her hair. Then she sits back down, crossing her legs and I lie next to her, my head on her lap. We watch the TV and she strokes my hair tenderly. After about half an hour, a booming voice echoes around the house and we cheer as we sit up, alert and ready to leave. "Housemates Cato, Katniss, the winner of the Hunger Games, is… Cato Hadley! Congratulations to you both for making it this far. Please exit the house!" I kissed Katniss, and she smiled at me, but didn't bother with congratulations. I could see by her face that it didn't mean anything to her and I knew my face must mirror hers. There was a sense of urgency about our actions as we gathered our stuff and both ran to the door, holding each other's hands tightly. As the door swung open, we were greeted with thousands of screaming faces. Caesar took Kat's hand and led us to the stage. "So Cato, congratulations! Katniss, commiserations! And double congratulations to you both on the new baby!" I shook Caesar's hand but Katniss wasn't paying attention, scanning the room. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she caught sight of what she was looking for and Prim and Steph ran on stage, holding our babies. She screamed and darted over to them, taking Clove and kissing her before passing her to me and taking Peeta. She then sat back down and submitted herself to a grilling from Caesar, answering robotically and obviously not listening at all as she cooed at both our babies. Eventually it was over and we were allowed to leave. Haymitch, Brutus and Cinna were all waiting backstage to hug us and after a few titbits of conversation, we went back to our apartment to spend time with our families.

Katniss

He won. Thank god. We'd been out of the house for about six weeks and were finally settling back into our normal lives, when it happened. We had a huge row. I can't even remember what it started it but we were blazing for hours, until 4.30 in the morning. Screaming at each other, sobbing as he accused me of being flirty with anything with a dick, an accusation I denied vehemently. I decided that he must be hiding something and started claiming that he must be having an affair. At about 4, he snapped and he hit me, slapping me round the face. After that, everything stopped in shock. He looked at me, my face red on one side with his handprint, and he burst into tears. "Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I love you." I was absolutely speechless, horrified with what had happened and he just ran out. I collapsed, crying on the floor and Clove came in. She got me into bed and she and Peeta stayed that night, watching over me, while Thresh and Marvel went after him. In the morning, he came crawling back and he grovelled. I was so ready to forgive him but Clove stood guard over me for the next few days. We had a very romantic reconciliation and he promised he would never leave me. After that we began planning the wedding. I am so excited!

Cato

SHIT! Fuck. I've made an absolutely massive mistake. I slept with Glimmer. In my defence, I was very drunk and I… I don't know what I was thinking. I can't justify my actions. I just have to hope that Katniss never finds out…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm loving the reviews! I promise I'll update again soon, but we've only got two chapters left after this one (sob) Enjoy xx**

15

Haymitch

Shit. They are having a huge row. We're listening to them screaming at each other and I don't know if they're gonna make it through this one. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING SO HET UP ABOUT! YOU'RE OVERREACTING, YOU HEARTLESS COW! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DO THIS TO YOUR KIDS? YOU'RE JUST BEING UNREASONABLE," Cato screams, and Clove, Madge, Rue, Prim and Steph are all crying. Then Katniss softens dangerously but then screams something back which puts the whole argument in perspective, bearing in mind we entered about halfway through. "Ohhhh. I'm being unreasonable. I'm sorry baby, you've done nothing wrong. Oh wait…YOU SLEPT WITH GLIMMER, YOU SMUG BASTARD, AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HER, SHE'S PRACTICALLY A PROSTITUTE! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GUILT ME INTO FORGIVING YOU? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Everyone gasped, Clove putting her head in her hands. I know how much she loves Katniss and Cato and this is so hard for her. Everyone else's gazes are fixed on Glimmer who is blushing. I manage to choke out one word, "When?" She begins to shake her head, and she whispers, "I don't remember really. I think it was the night of Cato's bachelor party." Clove jumped up and screamed, "YOU SLUT! YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING WHORE! WHAT, YOU JUST SLEEP WITH PEOPLE, JUST WRECK RELATIONSHIPS AND DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING IT?" With those words, she falls back onto the sofa, practically sobbing with exhaustion. Everyone falls silent as Rue comforts Clove but we suddenly notice that Cato and Kat are quiet as well. Cato emerges, shamefaced and sits down next to Peeta, who punches him on the arm. He nods, and asks, "I guess you guys know, huh?" Then he turns to Glimmer and orders her to go, "Leave. Now." Everyone else murmurs in agreement and Thresh opens the door for her. Suddenly Katniss emerges and shouts, "Was she here? What, are you having an affair with her? We are not finished here. What does everyone else think? Seriously? Do any of you think he's right? And as for you Peeta – keep your girlfriend under control!" Everyone looks around so I take action, grabbing Rue, Prim and Steph and taking them to bed, blowing a kiss to Katniss as I walk out. She nods gratefully and Peeta and Madge both hug her before following me out.

Katniss

He's a dirty rotten cheater. So why can't I hate him and move on? We were in our bedroom when he told me. I screamed at him for hours, not even thinking about anyone else, until we heard Clove screaming at Glimmer. We both froze and I groaned, collapsing on the bed. Cato left, slamming the door behind him. I listened carefully to their conversation, until I heard him order someone to leave. Shit. It was her. She was there. What if it wasn't a one-off? These were the thoughts that were running through my head as I burst into the living room screaming again. Then I saw everyone else and I decided to turn this to them. "Do any of you think he's right?" Haymitch takes Rue, Steph and Prim away, Peeta, who I offended, and Madge following behind him. That just leaves Clove, Thresh, Cato and me. Thresh takes my hand and sits me down beside him. "Babe, breathe. I know. I know what he did was very wrong. SO wrong. And I'm just as pissed at him as you are. But bear in mind he was drunk. Bear in mind how out of it he must have been to even consider cheating. And bear in mind how sorry he is. I love you. Clove loves you. And he loves you. So much. Please don't let this be the thing that breaks you up. Not when you've been through such a lot of crap." I look at him and nod, until Cato butts in. "Princess. Please know that no-one will ever love you as much as I do and all I want to do, for the rest of my life, is make this up to you. It was a massive fucking mistake. But I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I love our family more than anything. You know that every day I thank my lucky stars I was chosen to volunteer? You know that I am so grateful for everything that's happened these last few months? If these games had never happened… I think I would have found you anyway. We are soul mates. Made for each other. Nothing can break the bonds we share, not even my stupid idiotic mistakes. Please Katniss. I love you." I'm crying now, full on sobbing and I slide off the couch, onto my knees. Cato takes my hands and kisses my neck, moving up to my mouth but I gag. "NO! You can't just kiss me. No. If it had been the other way round? If I had slept with Peeta? Would you be ok with that, _baby_?" Cato coughs and shakes his head, speaking through his tears, "No. Ok, I wouldn't. But I wouldn't leave you. I wouldn't want this to be the end. Not now babe, not now." I sigh, and turn to Clove. She nods tearfully and leans into Thresh, who cradles her. "Do you remember when we had that?" he whispered, "We still can. Please." I nod, crying as I say, "Ok. Yes, Cato. I'm not going to tell you it will be instant forgiveness. It will be fucking hard. But I love you more than life itself, and I love our family. But you have to promise me that you will never, ever hurt me like that again. Ever. Please." He sinks to his knees next to me, kissing me passionately and whispering, "Never. Never. Never."

Clove

She forgave him, of course. He doesn't deserve it – he's going to wreck her so much that the fire inside her will go out one day, and he won't even notice. I hate him for doing this to her, but Thresh has convinced me to let it go, for Kat's sake, and for her kids. That's another thing I'm angry about – Katniss might lose the baby. The baby that's almost 5 months now. That would wreck her relationship forever, because I know how much she wants to have kids. I completely understand that need, I feel it too. And it doesn't matter how much I want it. Because it can never happen. I can't have kids. It's just not fair.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Katniss

It's time to get married. Cinna has designed the most beautiful dress for me. It's lacy, long and white of course. The theme of the wedding was roses, and amazingly, my bouquet is made up of pale blue roses, flowers which match the bridesmaids' dresses exactly. When we first came to the Capitol, Steph, Prim and Madge were going to be my bridesmaids, but we had to add Clove, Rue and Foxface to that list, which is just as well because my train was massive. It was beautiful, my favourite part, all made out of lace, with a giant C at the end, to represent Cato. Thresh is Cato's best man, because he has become much closer to him. Cruz, Buzz and Peeta all attended too, with Mom giving me away and Gale, amazingly, performing the ceremony. He underwent a 2 month course so he could marry us, and I love him for that. It's time for me to enter now.

There he is. In a black tuxedo, wearing a pale blue rose in the button hole, his eyes are shining like I've never seen them. And all of a sudden, we're the only two people in the room; all I can see is him. I'm lucky I have Prim, Steph and Rue in front of me; they're the only things stopping me from sprinting down the aisle. Finally, after what seems like an age, I reach the front and he removes the veil from my face, kissing me on the cheek and we turn to face Gale.

His vows are beautiful, mine couldn't even compare. Wow. I'm married. Who would have thought that when we went into the Games, I would come out with a husband and kids?

Cato

We're married – at last. She forgave me, because she's amazing, beautiful and so forgiving. Clove hates me, for doing that to my family but I think I'm very lucky. I'm on the sofa with Katniss and the twins. She's 8 months pregnant now. The twins are 18 months now and they're talking a little bit. We're watching their favourite TV programme and Katniss is on the phone to Clove, trying to arrange a party for Foxface's birthday. I'm very excited because we're moving into the house tomorrow. It's massive, and it's extra great because Thresh and Clove are right next door. I put the twins down for a nap and then collapse onto the sofa, kissing Kat's neck as she talks quickly on the phone.

She finally finished the plans and we were just about to have sex when Haymitch burst in. "Guys. Major. Fucking. Problem. The rebellion's started, and… Kat, I'm so sorry but… Prim is dead." Katniss sprang to her feet and said, "Haymitch, I'm gonna need you to stay with the twins. Who do I kill?" Both Haymitch and I tried to restrain her but she was determined and I sprinted after her as she ran outside, and falls to the ground, almost like… Like she'd been shot. Fuck.

Katniss is in a coma. Possibly dead. Oh god, she's been shot with a stun gun, but they affect pregnant ladies differently and the doctors don't know if she's gonna make it. The one thing they do know is that our unborn child is dead. I can't lose her too, I just can't. Clove is here with me, crying silently and gripping my hand tightly, as the doctors run tests. Suddenly someone official-looking emerges and he is sweating nervously. "Mr Hadley, perhaps you better come into my office." I shake my head and get up, dragging Clove along with me. "Mr Hadley, I'm very sorry but your wife is dreadfully ill. She may not make it through the night."

**Hope you enjoyed this - last chapter next! I'm going to post it tonight, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow. I am also going to publish the first chapter of my new story, 'The Unique Career', please read it xx**


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

Katniss

Hi babies. If you're reading this, it means that we didn't make it, and that you have reached your 16th birthday without us. I'm your mother, Katniss, and Cato is your father. He was the bravest, most handsome man I ever met and I had the honour of being his wife. He died first. After the doctor told him I might not live, he went out to continue fighting, using his anger to the advantage of the rebels. But he was blinded by grief and he died horribly in battle. That was it for me. I couldn't live without him, because you know what? He was so right – we were made for each other. I am devastated because the last thing I said to him was "Get off". He was trying to save me but I ignored him – and now he's dead. Haymitch died next. The Capitol killed him, made an example of him. Strung him up and tortured him. Luckily, Clove managed to save the two of you and get you as far away from the Capitol as she could, her and Thresh. I think the grief killed me in the end. I was ill as it was and… I just couldn't take it. I spent my final days putting this together – for you. I knew Clove would raise you well but I wanted you to know me – so I wrote my life story. I used Cato's diary, Haymitch's diary and even Peeta, Prim and Clove helped a bit. But this is my message for you:

I love you more than life itself. So much that I was willing to die to protect you. I said once that you would be more loved than any other babies in the world – and that is so true. Clove, Thresh, Haymitch, Steph, Prim, Peeta, Foxface, Marvel, Gale, Madge, Mom, Brutus and of course Cato and me. So live well my babies and enjoy. Just remember – passion is the best thing in the world. True love doesn't come from finding the perfect person. It comes from learning to see an imperfect person perfectly – I know that more than most. So fall in love, make mistakes, forgive and forget, don't be afraid to fear, follow your dreams but above all, remember us. We died in war for you, and we hope we made you proud. My biggest fear isn't that you won't remember us; it's that we aren't going to be there to remind you. Hopefully this will help. I love you.

P.S. I'm sorry that your sister didn't make it. Primrose Stephanie Hadley was killed by the stun gun, 1 month before her due date. You would have liked her.

**And there it is. Lemme know whether you loved it or hated it! Hope you enjoyed it. Quick shout-out to WonderGirl556 who stuck with me throughout, I love you xx**

**PS. If I get enough requests, I'll write a sequel exploring the kids lives with Clove and Thresh (and maybe enjoying addressing the issue of Glimmer's pregnancy) but only if you want it.**

**PPS Thanks to anyone who reviews, I love you all, and I will try to reply to you all personally xxx**


	18. Note

Hey guys,

I know I finished this story ageeesssss ago. But I have something to say.

Im kinda tired of getting reviews for this story telling me how rubbish I am, and how shit this was.

I know that this story wasn't great, but it was the first story I ever wrote, and I'm proud because it started my ff career. So please stop reviewing that you hate my story. It makes me feel so shit. Like I should just stop writing.

Sorry for the rant


End file.
